


5. Share

by stonerskittles



Series: OT3 Drabbles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Incest, Masturbation, Multi, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Make her stop,” Derek whines into Laura’s neck. “She’s doing it on purpose.” </p>
<p>Or, the one where Cora teases Derek, but Laura manages to distract him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5. Share

“Derek...” Cora whimpers, and Derek can _hear_ the slick sound of her fingers pushing in and out of her pussy through the wall separating them.

Laura digs her nails into Derek’s shoulders when he twitches. “We can’t touch her,” she reminds him unnecessarily. He knows this. He hates it, but he knows. “Not yet.”

“Make her stop,” Derek whines into Laura’s neck. “She’s doing it on purpose.”

Cora giggles softly, the sound abruptly turning into a moan, like she’d hit a particularly good spot.

“I need you,” his little sister mewls. “So empty. I need your cock.”

“Two months, then you can have her,” Laura says in his ear. “Remember what we were like back then?”

Of course Derek remembers.

Their family had always been open with the fact they all jump into bed with each other. Family bonding, his mom called it. Both Derek and Laura had been eager to join, only to find out they had to wait until they were eighteen.

(The first rule of many, they would learn.)

“We stayed up all night the day we turned eighteen,” Derek laughs. He remembers how excited they were, anticipation leaving them aroused all day until they could finally touch each other.

“Mom had us first,” Laura sighs wistfully. She runs a hand up his back, nails dragging and making him shiver.

As Alpha, their mom had first claim, but Uncle Peter was on them practically the second Talia left the room.

Derek shifts, cock rubbing against Laura’s leg. He’s been half hard since Cora first started moaning, but remembering that night he’s fully hard now, dick tenting his boxers.

Cora’s moans go up an octave, and Laura rolls on top of him, pins his hands above his head.

“Two months,” she repeats, rocking her hips against his erection.

“Need you now,” Cora moans, deliberately making her tone pleading, with just a hint of shame there. Uncle Peter would be proud. “I’m close.”

“Ignore her,” Laura orders, eyes flashing gold.

Derek whines, baring his neck for her instinctively. They might be twins, but Laura is the first born female, and therefore next in line for Alpha. She uses her seniority to her advantage all the time, but Derek’s grateful for it this time.

“We’ll have her,” Laura promises. She grinds her hips down, and Derek can feel how wet she is, even through two layers of cotton. “After mom, we’ll be first in line. Tell me what you’re gonna do to her.”

“I’m going to put her over my knee,” Derek groans, hips twitching at the thought. “Spank her till she’s dripping wet, ass pink and sore, begging me to fuck her.”

Laura smirks. “She has been a bad girl. Teasing you like this.”

“I want to see you together,” Derek breathes. “Want to see her riding your face as I fuck you.”

Cora cries out suddenly, coming with Derek’s name on her lips. “Fuck,” she murmurs, and then there’s the sound of… sucking? “I taste good,” Cora says wickedly. “Want a taste?”

Surprisingly, Laura laughs. “Just you wait little sister, we’re going to _ruin_ you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr [here](http://marinmorell.tumblr.com) if you want to say hi.


End file.
